Átame con los hilos de tu perversión
by Lightmira 24
Summary: Dororo es una joven con un pasado tormentoso. Producto de ello; desarrolló fetichismos inusuales para su apariencia. Hyakkimaru un hombre multimillonario se obsesiona con ella, al punto de secuestrarla. Una relación que comienza a entretejerse con misterios. Una historia donde la palabra "amor" no existe como tal.
1. Prólogo

–Mastúrbate— fue la primera orden de mi amo al sentarse en la una de las dos sillas que habían en la habitación.

Agarré mi falda de los nervios.

–Ordené que te masturbes ,¿O es que no estás prestando atención? —dijo con voz fuerte .

Yo estaba tan nerviosa, la vergüenza y sus palabras tan frías hacían temblar mi cuerpo

–Está bien, lo haré —respondí con una voz suave.

–Buena chica, te lo voy a recompensar muy bien si me gusta lo que veo— lamió sus labios dejando una sonrisa perversa—

Mi cuerpo no respondía a la lógica, mis manos desabrochaba uno por uno los botones, sentía que me violaba con los ojos, tan solo imaginarlo causa que me mordiera el labio.

Cayó mi blusa al suelo, sentí que mi garganta se secaba—«voy a quitarme todo » —pensé.

Fui quitando mi brassier de encaje color rosa, mis bragas fueron resbalando entre mis piernas y cuando iba quitarme los tacones y la falda. Su voz me detuvo.

–Espera, no te la quites, se ve más erótico tu cuerpo con esa falda y los zapatos.

Asentí y dejé solo esas dos prendas vistiendo mi piel desnuda.

Me senté en la silla que estaba frente a él, su mirada carcomía mi piel.

–Nghh, ah —comenzaba a soltar gemidos mientras tocaba mis labios,

Y cada vez mis dedos bajaban a mi intimidad,

Una mano estaba sobre uno de mis pechos y la otra estaba haciendo un desastre con mi clítoris.

Abrí mis piernas y las recosté sobre los brazos de la silla, cada vez iba más rápido, sacaba mis dedos y me autopenetraba sin descanso.

Gemía cada vez más fuerte para invitarlo a que destroce mi cuerpo.

Sus mirada no se apartaba, ensimismado haciendo y deshaciendo con esos ojos.

–Ah, ah—a no podía más iba a tener un orgasmo, sentía que todo el calor se concentraba en esa zona.

Sentí electricidad, recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, me sumergí en espasmos interminables,

Mis jugos salieron disparados.

Estaba tan perdida en el placer , que no me di cuenta que el ya estaba a mi lado.

–Toca— tomó mi mano y frotó contra ella su gran erección—

–Esto es lo que provocaste, pequeña zorra— esa voz intimidante hacía despertar ese algo que había en mi interior.

Estaba satisfecha de que mi actuación lo haya excitado tanto.

–Ahora— decía mientras se de desabrochaba el pantalón, sacando su enorme falo de la ropa interior que lo aprisionaba.

Lo tomó con su mano derecha, y con esa mirada tan fría e intimidante dijo:

–Haz que me corra, con esa boca tan sucia, Dororo.

Continuará...


	2. Deseo Inmoral

Apenas el sol se alzaba entre los grandes edificios y la ciudad comenzaba a levantarse.

El silencio que reinaba fue interrumpido por el trinar de las aves...

Las alarmas de los relojes irrumpieron al unísono

A lo cual sus dueños trataban de apabullar

Entre murmullos desorientados.

Sus cuerpos se movían por inercia, al ver que otro día de rutina comenzaba...

Pero entre todos ellos.. había una joven...

Una joven veinteañera con mejillas rosadas y cabello alborotado, que yacía en su cama.

Ella estaba entregándose al deleite de la lujuria...

Su mano se encontraba en medio de sus piernas, estaba tratando de alcanzar a lo más profundo de su interior.

Sus dedos cada vez que salían y entraban más rápido... soltaba sus melodiosos gemidos..

-Nnghh, ahhh—murmuraba mientras se enredaba entre las sábanas.

Mientras, una voz grave y maliciosa susurraba sobre su oído...

**–«¿Te gusta que te tomen a la fuerza zorra?»**

–Si...si, me gusta.

**–«Abre más tus piernas, quiero ver cómo recibes mi hombría hasta llenarte por completo»**

–Ahhh, la tienes demasiado grande...—decía mientras se introducía más dedos

**–«¿Quien te ordenó que hablaras Golfa?»**

Su voz se silenció... ahogada en el placer de ser dominada y agredida verbalmente ..

**–«Me pregunto...—la voz dijo con una exorbitante maldad—¿Que es lo que haría tu inocente novio si** **descubriera que eres una puta?»**

–Ahh...el nunca lo sabrá... Jamás... Se lo diré—replicaba, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo-.

**–«Solo mírate, humedeciendo hasta las sábanas al ser insultada**

**¿Eso no es propio de una pervertida?»**

–Ahh...—gimió—

**–«¿Realmente lo disfrutas eh? »**

–Siiii... — trataba de hablar, pero sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas—

Me encanta, me gusta que me traten como una perra...

**—«¿No me digas que piensas correrte ahora?»**

–Por favor deja que me corra...—repetía en tono suplicante

—«**Bien.. hazlo, pero cuando yo te lo ordene»**

–Si esperaré un poco más—sus paredes comenzaron a estrecharse más, sus dedos no eran suficientes, quería algo más..

**–«Creo que es un buen momento, para que Sueltes tus pecaminosos fluidos»**

Esas palabras solo la hicieron estremecer al punto de dejar salir su voz...

Había llegado al clímax.

–Ahhhh, nghhh—gimió demasiado fuerte.

Su vista estaba borrosa, su respiración entrecortada, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor.

Se quedó mirando el cielo raso de su habitación,

disfrutando de una de las más intensas sesiones de masturbación...

Pero pronto llegaría la culpabilidad...

La culpa la carcomía por dentro...

Nadie lo sabía, solo esas paredes eran testigo de esa auto flagelación.

–No puede ser... otra vez me deje llevar por mis fantasías—se recostó de lado y con voz afligida se decía así misma..

–¿Hasta cuándo?...—un sollozo estaba a punto de salir de su garganta, tragó saliva.

–¿Hasta cuándo tendré que fingir que estoy enamorada de Subaru?...

¿Cuando podré llevar una vida normal?

¿Cuando podré ser normal?

Mi mente dice una cosa, pero mi cuerpo reacciona de forma ilógica...

Su mente se nubló y sus ojos comenzaban a conjugarse de lágrimas, quería parar, pero su lascivia no parecía saciarse jamás..

Más bien cada día era más fuerte, ese deseo, esa sin razón que la envolvía...

Ella quería ser castigada...

Ella quería ser sometida...

Ella quería que tomen por completo el control de su cuerpo..

Era un deseo, que ya no podía reprimir...

Y mientras más se negaba, más ardía esos deseos tediosos...

¿Que podría hacer?, Su mente se llenaba de interrogantes... Y no llegaba a encontrar respuesta...


	3. Yendo a lo desconocido

–Vrrrr— vibró el celular que estaba sobre el velador sacándola de su éxtasis mental.

Tomó el celular y contestó

–¿Hola?

–Dororo estoy esperando afuera, vine a recogerte espero y no hayas olvidado nuestra cita al cine— dijo el novio de la joven.

–¿Era hoy?— preguntó tratando de hacer memoria.

–Si.. era hoy—de un salto se levantó y comenzó a arreglar su departamento mientras sostenía el celular con su hombro y su mejilla.

–Perdóname lo olvidé por completo...—dijo nerviosa—

–Está bien, solo trata de arreglarte rápido.

–Ok en un instante estaré lista.

–Te espero—colgó mientras sonreía gentilmente pensando en lo hermosa que se verá Dororo.

Subaru era un joven atractivo pero con una personalidad muy calmada, y era muy introvertido.

Haciendo contraste con la discordante personalidad de Dororo

En la ducha, los pensamientos de culpa no la dejaban tranquila.

–No puedo creerlo, estaba tan concentrada que olvidé por completo mi cita con Subaru—se reprochaba mientras el agua caía sobre sus largos cabellos.

–Subaru...Subaru...—si tan solo yo fuera... no sé...más normal...talvez sería feliz con él—pensó mientras su figura esbelta era cubierta por el vapor del cálido rocío que la envolvía empañando la ventana y el espejo.

Al terminar de ducharse se dirigió al espejo y lo limpió.

Se quedó observando su rostro, trató de sonreír sin mucho éxito, ya que sus labios temblaban al recordar su deseo.

Era un deseo impropio de su apariencia, un deseo que estaba consumiendo su alma, y a pesar de todas esas emociones lúgubres que le provocaba, aún así disfrutaba mancharse en la bajeza.

Y el solo pensar en su sádico imaginario era suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa

Secó su cabello lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió con una falda y una blusa blanca con flecos, se puso unos zapatos altos y tomó uno de sus abrigos.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, su celular vibró otra vez.

Mensaje : Date prisa, o llegaremos tarde.

–Bien—respiró hondo—

Al salir se encontró con la sonrisa deslumbrante de Subaru, la abrazó como si tocará algo muy preciado.

Dororo sonrió con algo de incomodidad, pero trato de no ser tan obvia.

–¡Estás hermosa!—exclamó—

–Gracias—esas palabras solo llegaron dibujar una leve sonrisa en los labios de la joven.

Mientras caminaban, ella tomó su brazo y se acurrucó a su lado, trataba de ser lo más afectuosa posible.

Ya en el cine, no se pudo conectar con el ambiente, Subaru trataba de hablarle, pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos.

Al salir quiso indagar, ya que el comportamiento de Dororo era cada vez más extraño.

El la amaba, y le preocupaba su bienestar, pero tenía la sospecha de que su relación no iba bien y todo después de la propuesta de matrimonio.

–Dororo...

–¿Sí?—respondió vagamente—

–Tu realmente, ¿ Deseas casarte conmigo?

–Ah..ah.. ¿Que dices?—esa pregunta la había tomado desprevenida y la mirada de Subaru se tornó seria.

–Estoy pensando seriamente en que tú no deseas casarte conmigo.

Dororo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, su esfuerzo por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos estaba fracasando, trato de tranquilizarse.

–Yo te amo Subaru, hemos pasado por tanto, en serio deseo casarme contigo.

Su dulce hablar, no fue capaz de disipar esa mirada incrédula.

Subaru tomó su mano

–Yo también te amo, y si me pidieras más tiempo para pensarlo te lo daría

—esas palabras no eran las que ella deseaba escuchar, esa actitud comprensiva muchas veces resultaba ser molesta.

–¿Porque dices eso?—replicó—

–No te noto cómoda a mi lado, siento que te estoy presionando—su voz temblaba—

–¿Es eso, o eres tú el que no desea casarse conmigo?—dijo mientras fruncía las cejas.

–Cálmate, en ningún momento dije que no deseaba casarme contigo

Ella no quería perderlo pues pensaba que el la podía hacer cambiar, pero cabe la redundancia que eso no ha pasado en los tres años de relación.

–¿Entonces porque dudas de mí?

–Tus actitudes me hacen dudar y pienso que te sientes obligada a estar conmigo.

–Tú no me estás obligando—su mano tocó el rostro del muchacho.

–Mírame—el era débil ante esos ojos, era tan dulce—Te amo—dijo mientras se mordía la lengua por dentro y soltaba una falsa sonrisa.

–Yo...también te amo—respondió con resignación, estaba inmerso en esos ojos.

La abrazó pero sus dudas no habían sido disipadas.

El Camino al departamento de Dororo estaba vacío y solo había un silencio incómodo entre los dos, sus ojos se encontraban de vez en cuando.

Ninguno era capaz de hablar.

Pero de pronto ese silencio incómodo fue interrumpido por el chirrido de un auto negro de lunas oscuras que se estacionó frente a ellos.

Alarmado, jaló el brazo de Dororo y la colocó detrás de él.

La puerta se abrió y salieron dos hombres de apariencia amenazante.

Vestían trajes de alta costura y gafas oscuras.

–Dororo quédate detrás de mí—asintió tratando de mantener la calma, pero el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ellos.

Subaru se sentía atemorizado por la altura de estos misteriosos hombres, pero ese miedo comenzaba a menguar al caer en cuenta que tenía que proteger a su amada.

Parándose firme los encaró mientras que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba .

–¿Quienes son ustedes?—preguntó con una voz disforzada y tragando saliva.

–No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, nosotros sólo hemos venido a llevar a la señorita Dororo.

En un instante su puño se enterró en el estómago de Subaru, haciendo que soltará hasta la más última bocanada de aire, dejándolo inconsciente sobre la acera.

–Ahh, creo que se me pasó la mano—la fuerza de ese hombre era demasiado abrumadora, el rostro de Dororo hempalideció y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

–¡SUBARU!—corrió desesperada hacia él, pero aquel brazo robusto que noqueó a Subaru la sujetó de la cintura.

–¡Bájame!—exclamaba mientras el la cargaba sobre sus hombros, ella lucho para que la soltaran sin tener ningún efecto.

Sus reclamos no obtuvieron respuesta y el solo la tiró al interior del auto, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía tan irreal.

El auto comenzó a ponerse en marcha. Y los reclamos de Dororo continuaban.

–¿Que creen que están haciendo?

¿Quién les mando a hacerme esto?

Si desean dinero no lo van a poder obtener, ya que no tengo familia.

¿Me escucharon?

Uno de los hombres murmuró algo, y se detuvo el auto, su corazón palpitaba acelerado, pensó que la matarían.

El hombre que había golpeado a Subaru sostuvo sus brazos con una sola mano.

–¿Que van a hacerme?—estaba realmente asustada, pero al ver unas cuerdas su voz se apagó.

Era su imaginación o su cuerpo tuvo un ligero cosquilleo.

¿Que es lo que estaba ocurriendo?, su voluntad había sido doblegada, tal vez era el estrés del momento. Eso fue lo que pensó.

Los hombres taparon sus ojos con una venda y su boca fue tapada con una cinta, ataron sus pies y manos con las toscas cuerdas.

Apenas y opuso resistencia.

Ya dejándola inmóvil, continuaron su recorrido por la autopista.

Su mente era un completo desastre, no podía creer que en esa situación deprimente pueda sentir excitación.

La sensación de las cuerdas al raspar su piel...la hacían estremecer y el solo hecho de no poder ver causó que su imaginación volara.

Estaba al fin siendo castigada, su deseo pecaminoso era más fuerte que la preocupación por Subaru.

Y se estaba cumpliendo una de sus tantas fantasías.

El ambiente era perfecto, su máscara de a pocos comenzó a caerse.

Su boda y todo lo demás ya no importaban.

–«¿Hasta que punto puedes ser egoísta?»

«¿No puedes sentir nada de empatía por el hombre que acabas de dejar atrás?»

–Esa voz—pensó—

–Estás demasiado podrida como para sentir remordimientos.

Eres tan lamentable, pedazo de porquería.

–Si...soy tan lamentable...

—respondió mentalmente—

Estuvo delirando durante unas horas, hasta que el auto se estacionó en una casetilla.

–Su identificación por favor.

–Dile al amo, que ya atrapamos a la damisela.

–Ok, un momento—el hombre cogió el teléfono y apretó unos botones, después de un rato hizo gestos indicando que podían pasar.

Una gran reja se abrió, y al frente había una mansión, con una fuente de agua que encontraba en medio de bellos jardines.

Alrededor de toda esa belleza se filtraba un aura siniestra.

El auto se estacionó en la cochera y el sonido de las puertas abriéndose hizo que Dororo saliera de ese trance.

La tomaron con fuerza y la llevaron a un cuarto oscuro.

Estando ya en el cuarto, la dejaron sentada sobre un silla, y la sensación de ser observada la estaba inquietando .

Escucho unos pasos que la estaban rodeando.

Y su respiración se agitaba.

–No me equivoqué—se sorprendió que aquella voz sonara varonil.

–Jaja—soltó una risa infantil.

–Te ves tan hermosa al estar completamente inmovilizada.

Dime...¿Como se sintió tu primera vez siendo atada?

Dororo no sabía que estaba ocurriendo todo era tan confuso

En medio de sus interrogantes el hombre misterioso comenzó a quitar las vendas y retiro la cinta de sus labios Delicadamente.

Luego tocó sus ojos, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la frialdad de sus guantes tocar su piel.

Abrió los ojos despacio y vio ante ella un joven con un rostro angelical, sus ojos color cobre eran encantadores, sus labios rosas ,su piel blanca y aquel cabello totalmente negro que era largo y sedoso a la vista .

Era una habitación completamente vacía, a excepción de una lámpara colgada desde lo alto del techo.

No podía apartar la mirada, era demasiado atractivo.

Aquel hombre soltó una sonrisa malévola al notar que aquella muchacha había bajado la guardia al verlo.

Acerco sus labios a su oído y preguntó.

–¿Esperabas a alguien con apariencia horripilante?

Solo esa pregunta repentina hizo que se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

–¿Quién eres?

A pesar de todo en su interior deseaba saber más de ese hombre.

Se reincorporo rápido notandose la gran diferencia de estatura.

Volteó dándole la espalda y respondió en un tono sarcástico.

–Lo único que puedo decirte es, que seré tu dueño desde ahora.

Continuará...


	4. Fruto prohibido

Jamás, le habían dicho tal cosa, era sorprendente como alguien con tan bello porte la deseara al punto de proclamarse dueño suyo.

Aquella declaración de apropiación había calado hasta sus huesos.

–Hermosa Dororo—giró otra vez para acercarse y con el dedo índice sujeto su barbilla—te estuve observando por un tiempo.

Y sé sobre tu amigo imaginario—sonrió—

No podía creerlo, ¿como es que supo lo que ella hacía a solas?, estaba completamente enmudecida.

–Ahhh—suspiró—¿ Quieres saber cómo me enteré?

–No sé de lo que hablas—dijo fingiendo ignorancia mientras apartaba su barbilla y miraba de lado , con una de sus manos apretó su rostro mientras replicaba.

–En serio...¿Crees que por fingir demencia te dejaré en paz?—dijo en tono sarcástico y violento.

–No entiendo... ¿De que hablas?

—soltó sus mejillas—

–Está bien, tu lo pediste.

Fue detrás de la silla en la que había estado sentado con anterioridad y detrás de ella..se encontraba una maleta, pero había tan poca luz que no lo pudo notar.

Del Interior saco una laptop, aproximó la silla y puso la laptop sobre ella.

–¿De quién crees que es su rostro, Dororo?—en sus retinas quedaron impresas la imagen de ella misma tocándose y gimiendo.

–Co...co...—era tan fuerte esas imágenes que la impactaron.

–¿Como fue que me grabaste?—le respondió en signo de reclamo.

–Muy fácil, solo mandé a mis hombres que te siguieran y coloquen cámaras en tu departamento.

No fue nada difícil hacer que tu casera me brinde una copia de la llave.

Los pensamientos de Dororo eran un completo desorden, ya que solo atino a preguntar.

–¿Porqué yo?

A lo cual el hermoso tirano respondió.

–Bueno yo también me pregunto cómo es que pudiste captar mi atención.

Solamente se que un día, estaba en una casa de apuestas, rodeado de hermosas mujeres y viejos avarisciosos.

Pero había una mujer que atrajo mi mirada, su belleza era algo singular.

Podía notar que su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero sus ojos reflejaban lejanía y

supe en seguida que ella era distinta, intenté seguirla entre el bullicio del lugar.

Pero me di cuenta de que un hombre había llegado a recogerla al terminar su jornada laboral.

Creí que era algún amigo así que me dispuse a seguirlos, para saber que tipo de relación tenían.

Muy a mi pesar, aquel hombre la besó, pero al irse, noté que aquella supuesta joven inocente limpiaba sus labios con la muñeca, grata fue mi sorpresa al saber que no lo quería ni un ápice.

Era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Dororo se quedó absorta, aquel bello hombre, era maquiavélico, y un acosador.

–¿No vas a preguntar nada más?—pregunto con altivez—

–¿Que harás conmigo?

–Creo que ya te he dicho lo suficiente.

Una mascota no puede hablar sin permiso del dueño.

–¿Y si no deseo ser tuya?—estaba "tratando de luchar", pero en el fondo estaba siendo seducida por aquel bello y astuto joven-.

–Entonces, no queda más remedio que mandar estos vídeos a los padres de tu novio.

–¡NO!—gritó con desesperación—por favor...todo menos eso...—la mirada amenazante de Dororo flaqueó al pensar que iban a descubrir su más grande secreto.

–Jaja—soltó una pequeña risa tenebrosa entre dientes.

–Dororo, la única forma de que no llegue esto a manos de tu novio puritano, es obedeciendo cada una de mis órdenes.

Ese hombre la había puesto contra la espada y la pared, mientras tanto los pasos de aquel personaje se iba acercando a ella, y con una voz grave y sensual, susurró a su oído-.

–Voy a destrozar cada parte de ti, y te moldeare a mí gusto, explorare cada zona erógena de tu cuerpo, hasta saciar cada uno de mis deseos.

Una sobrecarga de adrenalina, y la presión que ejercía sobre su mente... esa tentación que se encontraba frente a ella.

Ese fruto prohibido que con ansias deseaba probar.

Cada una de las partículas de su mente se alejaron por completo del raciocinio.

Estaba encandilada al saber que ese deseo... iba a ser concedido.

–Acepto—dijo sin saber las desgracias que le acarrearía.

–Entonces, desde hoy serás objeto de mi diversión—se dirigió a desatar las cuerdas, dejando al descubierto las magulladuras sobre su piel blanca, al terminar de desatar el último nudo, se dió cuenta de algo.

–Eres toda una perra—su esbelto cuerpo se estremeció, no se dió cuenta de que había mojado la silla con sus jugos.

–Yo...—era vergonzoso, tan vergonzoso, que hizo palpitar su corazón.

–Está vez te lo toleraré ya que deseo ver esa actuación tan lujuriosa que observaba todos los días a través del lente de una cámara...


	5. Placer O Dolor

–Arrodíllate—dijo con voz autoritaria.

–Si—respondió tragando saliva, al ver su palpitante erección.

–Hazlo rápido, quiero evaluar tus habilidades—su mirada de desprecio solo la encendía más.

Tomó entre sus manos el falo de su amo, y lo metió suavemente en su boca.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, –«Que sabor tan pervertido»—pensó—

Lo hundió en lo profundo de su garganta bruscamente producto de su inexperiencia.

Estuvo pocos minutos haciéndolo y no pudo seguir aguantando la respiración, estaba llenando por completo su boca, lo soltó y tosió.

–Hey..—dijo en tono de reclamo—

¿Ni siquiera he empezado y ya estás cansada?—dijo tomando su rostro.

–Es mi...primera vez—dijo jadeante.

–Lo suponía—su seriedad se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Entonces, usaré otro lugar tuyo para satisfacerme, así que párate—obedientemente lo hizo.

–Ven—con pasos lentos fue hacia él—dije que vinieras—la tomó fuerte de las manos y las ató de nuevo.

Ahora inclinate un poco sobre la silla— al recostar su pecho sobre aquel frío trozo de madera su piel se erizo.

–Muy bien—sintió los ojos de su amo observando la desnudez de sus partes íntimas, lo cual era demasiado extaciante.

De pronto sintió algo duro golpeando sus glúteos.

Soltó un lastimero grito al ser penetrada.

-Ohh...vaya, que dulces gritos sueltas zorra-su mente se partió a la vez que desgarraba su intimidad.

Ella había usado sus dedos antes, pero esa sensación era diferente, era dolorosa y a la vez placentera-.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, cada vez que el empujaba su miembro en el interior de su cuerpo.

Levantó una de sus piernas, y cada vez la embestía de una forma bestial.

Sus tacones hacían que el alcance de su amo sea más profundo.

-Ah...ah..ahh..por...ahhh-tapó su boca con una de sus manos, mientras la penetraba aún más fuerte.

–Cállate... así me supliques ...no me detendré —entre jadeos rasposos su lujuria era mitigada causando sufrimiento a esa frágil mujer.

Bajo su pierna haciendo que se agache por completo sobre la silla.

La mente de Dororo estaba en blanco, su cuerpo temblaba, no podía seguir de pie, todo el peso de ese sádico estaba sobre ella, respirando fuerte y dándole nalgadas cada vez que podía.

El dolor y el placer iban de la mano ya que cada vez que entraba y salía de su cavidad húmeda, soltaba gemidos.

Pero cada vez que gemía,el la penetraba aún más fuerte.

En una de esas maniobras sintió que algo caliente y viscoso llenaba por completo su interior, haciendo que salieran de su interior sus cálidos fluidos.

El placer que sintió al ser llenada, fue lo que apagó su voz quedando inconsciente.

–«Creo que... fue demasiado para ella»—pensó—

La sentó sobre la silla, cogió su celular y marcó el número de la mansión.

–_Dígame señor...en que le puedo servir...-contesto de manera automática el mayordomo- _

-Quiero que el plan se ponga en marcha-su voz sonaba más calmada-.

-De acuerdo señor Kagemitsu.

–Háganlo al pie de la letra—dijo usando un tono de voz bastante fuerte—

Y sobre Michiru, dile que me espere dentro del auto, necesito que me informe bien sobre las transacciones antes de ir a la oficina.

_-Sus deseos son órdenes- dijo con absoluto respeto-._

Colgó a penas se dió cuenta de que sus órdenes habían sido bien entendidas.

Volteó a ver a su nueva sumisa, «eres mas hermosa de cerca»dijo entre dientes, «pero por el simple hecho de ser hermosa, me dan ganas de hacerte sufrir hasta verte suplicar y destruirte solo por placer».

–Dororo... susurró, sus pestañas largas adornaban su hermosa faz, y las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas, era irresistible...el rostro del perverso joven se inclinó sin medir sus acciones, hasta llegar a plantar un beso en los labios de cereza de aquella belleza que se encontraba apacible..

Retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar..

Se fue rápidamente de aquella habitación oscura.

Y varios sirvientes entraron y se llevaron a Dororo.

Los sirvientes sabían de las conductas erráticas que tenía el señor de la casa.

Estaban acostumbrados a tratar con sus gustos particulares con las mujeres.

En el auto, su mente era inundada por el recuerdo de las marcas de color rojizo que dejaba sobre aquella preciosa y blanca piel-. Dororo...se decía- su secretaria que estaba a su lado no dejaba de observar la maliciosa sonrisa de su jefe

–Je, jem—tosió para captar su atención.

El seguía mirando hacia el vacío.

Volvió a toser pero no hizo efecto, entonces decidió gritar fuerte su nombre.

–¡Señor Hyakkimaru!—el hermoso rostro de Hyakkimaru se tornó enfadado y volteó solo para gritarle.

—¡¿ Quien te crees para hablarme así?!—replicó—

–Ah, disculpe...es que...yo...lo veía muy distraído—la fémina solo agachó la mirada nerviosamente al ver el rostro desaprobatorio de su amor unilateral—.

–Ya veo Michiru, solo déjame decirte una cosa...

–¿Si?—respondió tímida—

–El hecho de haber dormido conmigo una sola vez, no te da el derecho de hablarme como si fuéramos iguales...

¡¿Entendido?!

-Lo..lo comprendo, disculpe señor por tomarme esas atribuciones- su semblante decayó por completo y mordió su labio con rabia-.

–Tienes que saber cuál es tu lugar, no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, ¿Quieres?

–«Eran ciertos los rumores»— se decía mientras maldecía por dentro a ese hermoso demonio, que había arrebatado su corazón.

–¿Ocurre algo Michiru?—volvió a preguntar.

–No pasa nada señor—respondió temerosa.

–Ok—dijo el joven mientras observaba su empresa a través de la ventana.

Al llegar a la empresa todos los empleados que lo veían lo saludaban haciendo demasiadas reverencias.

Al entrar a la mesa de ejecutivos, todos los lame botas asentían a cualquier orden que daba.

Terminando la reunión se dirigió a casa, ignorando las invitaciones a beber de las más guapas mujeres de la compañía.

Solo estaba pensando en las nuevas torturas que iba a crear para su hermosa ave enjaulada.

* * *

–¿Que es ese aroma?—murmuraba entre dormida, a lo lejos escuchó el sonido del agua siendo exprimida de las esponjas, con la que Delicadamente tallaban su piel.

Poco a poco la neblina de vapor que cubría sus ojos se fue disipando, solo para ver tres jovencitas que se encontraban lavando su cuerpo desnudo.

Obviamente se sorprendió, y se tapó su pecho en un acto de inercia.

Las jóvenes sin decir palabras y con solo una mirada, le hicieron entender que estaba segura.

Dejo que continuara el baño.

Secaron su cabello, le aplicaron distintos aceites esenciales, quedando fragante cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Al vestirla, se dió cuenta de que las prendas que iba a usar eran demasiado reveladoras.

Era un babydoll de tul color rojo, y unas bragas de encaje que hacía juego.

Quiso oponerse, pero recordó cada parte de lo que había sucedido unas horas antes.

Ese recuerdo la hizo estremecer.

Al estar lista, la llevaron a la habitación contigua.

La habitación era de color rojo, con las paredes totalmente tapizadas, inmunes a los clamores.

Su cuerpo se erizó, escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse.

«Detrás de esa puerta quedó mi máscara»meditó.

Más allá había diferentes tipos de artículos creados para hacer desaparecer las inhibiciones.

Se sintió en casa, era lo mejor que le había llegado a pasar, y sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar...en aquella hermosa bestia que había rasgado su tela virginal.

Se recostó sobre la cama, y comenzó a acariciarse, pensando en su encuentro sexual reciente.

Quería sentir otra vez esa barra de hierro caliente entrar en sus entrañas.

Pedía a gritos ser tomada otra vez, por aquel hombre que cumplió uno de sus más depravados deseos.

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Al voltear vio con asombro a su captor que le sonreía sensualmente.

-No te he dado permiso de que te toques, mujer sucia.

_**continuará...**__**NOTAS:**__**Espero que estos escritos sean de su agrado (), solo llevo 4 meses escribiendo y decidí arriesgarme a presentar un fic diferente a lo habitual, ya que la mayoría de mi fandom escriben cosas fluff y un post-anime. (hay muy buenas historias de hecho)**__**Bueno, sin más que agregar me despido y deseo de todo corazón que mi trabajo les agrade, estaré esforzándome por mejorar (︶).**__**Gracias (灬º‿º灬)**_


	6. Dulce Veneno

—Está portándose muy mal señorita—dijo mientras se acercaba.

—Amo...Yo...solo estaba—titubeó y desvío la mirada al ver que se quitaba su corbata roja dejando caer el saco negro que traía sobre sus hombros.

Al voltear por curiosidad, notó que la luz tenue acariciaba su piel pálida que lentamente se iba desnudando detrás de cada botón que desabrochaba.

Sus hombros anchos, su pectorales, su cintura angosta su abdomen bien marcado.

Ella no podía dejar de observar cada espacio de su cuerpo.

Su musculatura no era voluptuosa y aún así, estaban bien definidos sus bíceps.

La camisa se deslizaba por su perfecto torso.

Me miró con desdén, mientras sus pasos iban acercándose a la cama.

Ya sentándose al borde de el colchón, el calor subía desde las puntas de los dedos de mis pies, hasta mi vientre,era una sensación de peligro y deseo.

—«Estoy siendo doblegada»—exclamó para sus adentros.

Las manos del perpetrador hicieron un ademán para que se levantará de la cama, al ver lo lenta que era, decidió arrastrarla hasta el otro extremo, haciendo uso de sus fornidos brazos para someterla y atarla.

La mirada libidinosa de Hyakkimaru no podía elegir...ya que de vez en cuando veía la piel de los glúteos de su esclava siendo apretada por la atrevida ropa interior de encaje roja.

Y se excitaba en sobremanera al ver el revelador babydoll que sacaba a relucir todas las hermosas formas de su cuerpo.

La delgada tela que cubría sus pechos comenzaron a levantarse ligeramente haciendo notar sus pezones despuntando de la excitación.

Hasta donde había llegado su obsesión por ella, sus labios color rosa y sus mejillas, sus ojos que tenían una mezcla de temor y anhelo.

Su cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Ver toda esa belleza frente a él, hizo que el deseo de destruirla lo enervara.

La soltó dejándola tendida en la cama, con los brazos cruzados por el nudo improvisado.

Quería recuperar el control de su mente, y seguir con el papel de sádico que disfrutaba tanto.

Se levantó para traer unas tijeras, una mordaza, unas vendas negras y una fusta.

Tapó sus ojos con las vendas, colocó la mordaza entre sus dientes, y uso las tijeras para cortar su ropa interior.

La fría sensación de la tijera hizo que ladeara sus caderas de una forma muy sensual, provocando que su erección doliera aún más.

—No te muevas—dijo tratando de sonar los más sereno posible, al terminar de cortar la ropa interior, las olfateó embriágandose en el dulce aroma que despedía la bella sumisa.

La tiró a un lado, y con la psique despejada, pudo continuar, logrando dejar su cuerpo libre de las prendas que tenía sobre ella.

Se acercó y jaló su cabello hasta tener su oído muy cerca de su boca y con una voz firme le dijo-.

-Como estuviste jugando sin mi consentimiento, hoy tendrás tu castigo...- la empujó dejándola con incertidumbre, y sin el valor de oponerse.

Con la fusta que había tomado anteriormente, comenzó a acariciar su rostro, sus labios, bajando por su cuello de cisne, posándose en medio de sus pechos, lentamente comenzó a acariciarlos de forma individual, acortando distancia con uno de sus pezones, al llegar lo frotó con la punta, haciendo que la damisela suelte suspiros.

Luego bajó por sus costillas y su abdomen.

La respiración de ambos se iba tornando cada vez más agitada.

-Voy a disfrutar esto...-dijo en voz baja-

A pesar de eso, el todavía estaba en su sano juicio. La fusta se deslizó hasta llegar a la zona más de sensible de la muchacha, haciendo que su espalda se arqueáse, perdiéndose en el placer que le brindaba su amo.

El viendo, que ya estaba acostumbrada al artilugio, soltó un golpe medianamente fuerte sobre el monte de Venus de Dororo, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

—¿Dolió?—preguntó sarcásticamente.

Continúo dando otros dos golpes más haciendo que sacudiera su cuerpo, y doblará las puntas de sus pies.

Dejo que descansará un momento, solo para golpear de nuevo sus pezones.

El dolor que sentía Dororo, era un veneno de satisfacción, que recorría su sangre.

Cada golpe, solo la hacía sentir miserable y a la vez complacida.

Era tan extraño, que pueda llegar a sentir ese tipo de sensaciones a la vez.

Su cuerpo temblaba, y sentía que el simple roce de una corriente de aire, desencadenaba dolor.

—Agradéceme...que por ser la primera vez, no te estoy golpeando fuerte—explico completamente inmerso en su ritual sádico.

La piel blanca y los pezones rosados de Dororo, estaban sellados con una marca púrpura sobre ellos.

La belleza de su prisionera hacia que su razón se alejara, quería tomarla, quería poseerla.

Su inmensa excitación le jugó una mala pasada, haciendo que soltará l fusta a un lado, y se abalanzara sobre ella.

Quitando la mordaza ensalivada de Dororo.

Y al sentir su cálido aliento la besó, su lengua recorrió su paladar, sus labios eran tan dulces.

Se separó un poco solo para quitarse la única prenda que los separaba quedando enteramente desnudo.

Dororo se sentía sofocada el beso sorpresivo de su captor hizo que olvidara por completo el dolor de sus moretones.

No podía ver nada y aún asi imaginaba el rostro de lujuria de su amo, produciéndole un deseo ardiente por él.

De forma enérgica Hyakkimaru apartó las piernas de Dororo para poder entrar en su estimulada y adolorida vulva.

La penetración fue mucho más intensa que la anterior, ella podía escuchar la respiración agitada de esa bestia que yacía sobre ella.

Y sus gemidos no tardaron en aparecer.

—Nghhh...ahhhhhh—el sádico los apabulló con ardientes besos que destilaban una droga adormecedora.

Al soltar sus labios, su lengua se fue deslizando hasta llegar a su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo sobre su piel y la mordió, haciendo que sus ojos llorosos se abran más.

—¡AAhhhh!—gimió aún más fuerte.

La giro quedando detrás de ella, y pego el rostro de Dororo en la cama, causando que casi se asfixiara.

La embistió cada vez más rápido, haciendo que las sábanas se bañaran con los jugos de su sumisa.

—Vamos perra, gime para mí—le dijo mientras jalaba su cabello.

—Nghhhh, ahhhhh...—su mente se ensordecía, su vientre sentía que estaba quemando, y sus hematomas ya no dolían.

La estrechez húmeda de Dororo lo envolvía haciéndose cada vez más apretada, dificultando sus movimientos.

Su enorme falo la llenaba por completo y su conciencia se fue perdiendo entre gemidos de placer.

La química que envolvía la habitación, solo se perdía entre el sudor de ambos cuerpos.

Y los orgasmos de Dororo se multiplicaban.

La volteó, y la cargo contra la pared, mientras daba estocadas insaciables, y besando sin descanso la boca de Dororo.

Y ella...

Ella solo estaba entregándose a las garras de la lujuria y lo pecaminoso...

Al llegar el momento del clímax... mordió su labio, dejando un rastro de sabor metálico...

Él seguía corriéndose y palpitando en su interior, al sacar su hombría sintió algo cálido bajar por su pierna.

Quitó las vendas de sus ojos, he hizo que se recostara.

En completo silencio se levantó de la cama, dandole la espalda.

Ella aún seguía atada, y temblando...se sintió desfallecer, pero esta vez no quedo inconsciente como en su primera vez.

El cabello negro medianamente largo de su captor, se encontraba suelto.

Cayendo sobre sus hombros.

El volteó a mirarla muy serio y se acercó otra vez.

Ella no sabía que le iba a hacer, ya que era bastante impredecible.

Era un silencio bastante lúgubre, después de lo que hicieron.

—«Me gustaría saber su nombre»—se preguntó y el como adivinando rompió el silencio con una interrogante.

—¿Estás segura de querer saberlo?

Continuará...


	7. LA BÚSQUEDA 1 pte

-Subaru...Subaru... ya es tarde es hora de ir a la escuela-la dulce voz de su madre trataba de despertarlo-.

Aún es temprano, déjame dormir 5 minutos más...-dijo entre sueños-.

-¿Te despertarías si te dijera que Dororo vino a recogerte?.-dijo con voz traviesa-.

Por inercia se levantó.

Al hacerlo, sintió un dolor insoportable en el estómago y una punzada en el corazón.

Su cuerpo no respondía muy bien al pararse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se dijo a sí mismo ...mientras un hombre ya mayor que iba caminando se detuvo y le preguntó.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven?

En un momento se vino la imagen de Dororo, siendo raptada.

-Dororo- dijo ensimismado-

El hombre otra vez le preguntó.

¿Se encuentra bien?- a lo que Subaru nuevamente ignoró-.

El señor, se fue al notar que el muchacho no decía nada.

La memoria de Subaru se encontraba revuelta.

¿ Porque se llevaron a Dororo?,

¿Quién era aquel hombre que lo había golpeado?.

Logró pararse bien, y detuvo un taxi.

Se dirigió a su casa, la preocupación por su amada era más fuerte, que su propio dolor.

-¡Que hermosos se ven en estas fotos!- decía Keiko, la madre de Subaru al revisar su Celular.

\- Ahhh‹suspiró›, que bello es ser joven-le decía a su esposo que estaba leyendo un periódico en la silla mecedora-.

-Si, se ven muy bien juntos-afirmó fríamente mientras daba otro sorbo a su café-.

-Deberías ser más considerado, ella será la futura madre de tus nietos-decía mientras arqueaba la ceja en señal de reclamo.

-Si, como tú digas-quedo atónita al ver como pasaba a otra página del periódico sin siquiera mirarla.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrada, el era el clásico hombre solemne de pocas palabras.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido estridente del timbre.

-Talvez es Subaru. -dijo al levantarse con alegría para recibir a su hijo, pero al abrir la puerta su rostro quedó desencajado.

-¿Subaru por qué tienes raspones en tu rostro?-el tono de su voz sonaba preocupado- .

-Dororo...ella...¡¡¡ fue secuestrada!!!-habló sin casi tener aliento, y tambaleó, a lo cual su madre lo sostuvo.

-Está bien, pasa y descansa -su padre al ver así a su hijo se levantó de la silla rápido y ayudó a su esposa a cargarlo hasta su habitación.

-Dororo me necesita, ella está en peligro-balbuceaba.

-Tienes que dormir, cuando despiertes nos contarás todo-decía su madre tratando de tranquilizarlo y formulando varias interrogantes en su mente.

Ya en la habitación, lo echaron sobre los edredones y colocaron almohadas debajo de su cabeza para que durmiera mejor.

-Hijo mío, trata de dormir, cuando despiertes nos contarás qué pasó.

¿Está bien? - repitió mientras lo arropaba.

-Pero necesito explicar lo que pasó con Dororo...

-¡Tu madre dijo que descanses primero!-exclamo fuerte el padre de Subaru-.

-Cariño, no le hables así a nuestro hijo.-dijo Keiko tratando de apaciguar los ánimos caldeados.

-Escucha bien Subaru, vas a dormir ahora y luego nos dices lo que ocurrió. ¿Entendido?- el tenía mucho respeto a su padre, así que solo asintió sin más.

-Bien, vamos Keiko, dejemos que descanse y se despeje su confusión.

-Si, ahí voy.-dijo.mientras soltaba la mano de Subaru, haciendo una señal de que iba a regresar.

¿Pero que le ocurre a mi padre? Se preguntó.

-Dororo...-su voz se quebró, y soltó una que otra lágrima, estrujando sus manos contra su cara, tratando de aguantar el llanto de frustración e impotencia.

-No te pude proteger- se reprochaba.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte-

Te juro Dororo que te encontraré, porque el amor que siento por ti, es más grande que cualquier cosa.

No pudo aguantar más y líbero sus lágrimas, lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

Lloró desconsoladamente, hasta que se quedó dormido.

¡¡¡Subaru!!!!-gritó mientras corría solo para colgarse de su cuello, era tan ligera-.

El trabajo de su novia consistía en dar la bienvenida a los jugadores de casas de apuestas.

Algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo , pero no le importaba ya que se iban a casar pronto, y ella dejaría de trabajar de esa manera.

-Dororo estás hermosa como siempre.-dijo al verla con su vestido dorado en corte A con vuelo, y su cabello castaño peinado con suaves ondas.

-Pero este es el uniforme de anfitriona, así que es igual al de las otras chicas-dijo mientras hacía pucheros-.

-Para mí, tú eres la que luce mejor el vestido- trató de halagar a la muchacha, pero ella solo sonrió vagamente, y miraba al suelo.

-Ah...gracias por el cumplido...Subaru...-trató de disminuir la incomodidad del ambiente robándole un beso húmedo, a lo que Dororo correspondió.

Luego al irse tomados de la mano, vio que un hombre bien parecido estaba mirando con ansias a su novia.

Ya estaba acostumbrado, la belleza que irradiaba Dororo era demasiado exótica, como para ser ignorada.

Aunque eso solo lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, su futura esposa era una bellísima mujer.

Al despertar se dió cuenta que ya eran las 7:00 AM, ya que sonó la alarma despertándose de aquel sueño.

Tomó su celular y marcó.

¿Aló?..

Muy Buenos días ¿en que le podemos ayudar?

-Quiero...quiero denunciar un secuestro.

Continuará...


	8. LA BÚSQUEDA 2pte

–Está bien joven... dígame lo que ocurrió...

—Mi prometida y yo caminábamos hacia su departamento, después de ir a ver una película al cine, cuando un auto se detuvo frente a nosotros... y...y...-su voz comenzó a quebrarse, la herida de su perdida estaba fresca, así que se esforzaba en seguir la oración-

Hubo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

La voz calmada de la operadora interrumpió los pensamientos de Subaru.

-Disculpe, lo mejor que podría hacer en estas circunstancias, sería que vayas a la comisaría más cercana, y reportes los hechos.

-Señorita por favor escuche ...¿Entiende lo que estoy pasando? -dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y frustración-

-Comprendo... Pero si no puede hablar o articular apropiadamente...no voy a poder ayudarlo.- el al notar la indiferencia de la hablante apretó los dientes y colgó-.

El no era así, pero la desesperación le estaba haciendo salirse de sus cabales, inmediatamente fue a darse una ducha, tratando de apaciguar la rabia y la frustración.

Al terminar se vio al espejo, su reflejo era de un hombre con cabello corto y desordenado. Y una sonrisa que ya no adornaba sus labios.

Habían robado su alegría, y el sentido de su vida.

Prosiguió a vestirse con una remera negra, camisilla a cuadros y unos jeans azules, con cortes en las rodillas.

Para terminar se puso unos tenis blancos.

Su look era muy básico, ni siquiera había peinado bien su cabello.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien estaba detrás de él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Subaru?-dijo Keiko en tono de preocupación-

Hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de su madre y salió sin más.

¡¡¡Subaru!!!!- sus reclamos se fueron al vacío, su hijo se había ido dejándola atrás.

El muchacho sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero su deseo de saber el paradero de Dororo lo hacían condescendiente hasta con su propia madre.

Muchas preguntas saturaban su mente, pero dentro de ellas tenía la convicción de que era alguien que conocía a Dororo, alguien que debió de estar cerca a ella sin que lo notara.

Solo conocía un lugar donde ella tenía contacto con la gente, ya que Dororo no tenía amigos.

Y era la casa de apuestas.

Solo quedaba comprobar sus sospechas, por lo que pensó primero en ir a ese lugar, antes que ir a la policía.

-Tal vez es uno de los clientes que frecuentaban ese negocio-. Se dijo al ver que había un poco de esperanza para encontrar a su amada.

El lugar estaba algo cerca, por lo que Dororo siempre iba a pie, rara vez tomaba el bus.

Ya estaba acercándose, y al doblar la esquina. . escuchó el chirrido violento de las llantas de un auto muy cerca de él.

Al llegar a su casa luego de la reunión con los ejecutivos de la empresa, Michiru se encontraba furiosa.

Como se atreve a decirme esas cosas, ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!!-dijo tirando sus zapatos al llegar a su lujoso departamento.-

–¡Maldita sea!, ¡Maldita sea!-gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta con los puños cerrados.

Frente a Hyakkimaru siempre se encontraba calmada.

Pero toda la rabia acumulada en su interior había aflorado.

El rímel negro se mezcló con sus lágrimas llenas de ira, y su base de maquillaje se desmoronaba al igual que su careta.

Ella lo había seguido con ahínco durante años desde que llegó a la empresa.

Logró acostarse con él, pensando que podría someter el corazón frívolo de el hombre que la volvía loca.

Se ganó su confianza destruyendo a cada rival que se le presentaba en el camino, llegó a tener el apoyo del señor Kagemitsu.

Hizo hasta cosas innombrables por su devoción hacia aquel tirano. Y aún así, el solo la seguía viendo como un juguete.

Todos sus actos eran movidos por un amargo sentimiento.

-se sentó en el frio suelo de su sala, y se acurrucó en el marco de la puerta- ¿Por qué aún lo amo?-se preguntó entre las lágrimas negras que corrían en su bello rostro.

-Un hombre jamás me había rechazado, todos siempre caían a mis pies, traté de verme confiable y firme ante sus ojos, y a pesar de eso para el... soy tan insignificante-sus sollozos fueron menguando hasta dejar que tome lugar la calma.

-Tengo que hacer algo...quiero que el me vea a mí...-se decía entre dientes con su rostro en medio de sus rodillas.

-Quiero que él me ame y enloquezca por mi causa.

-Quiero que él viva para mis deseos y anhele mis besos.

-sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta su ropa interior, y recordando su único encuentro comenzó a tocarse, se sentía patética.

El la había empujado a la codicia, tal era el deseo, que a pesar de eso conservaba la esperanza... de que el otra vez la hiciera suya.

Ya que ella lo "amaba" y haría lo que fuera...por tenerlo bajo sus pies.

En la mansión empezaban a circular rumores de la belleza exótica que tenía confinada el señor de la casa.

-Es hermosa, tiene una piel tan blanca y tersa, ni que decir de su figura...es envidiable- decía una de las jovencitas que atendió a Dororo.

–Ahhh~suspiró~ya quisiera estar en el lugar de la señorita Dororo-suspiraba al pensar en su atractivo jefe, mientras giraba con la escoba entre sus manos.—.

–Ni sueñes, a él solo le gusta las mujeres hermosas—acotó burlón el jardinero que oía atento lo que decía la muchacha.

—Ja .ja...ja, tu tampoco estarías dentro del gusto de una bella señorita cómo yo—dijo en tono sarcástico y altanero—

-Tch, no toleras ninguna broma Abigail.

—Jummm- hizo un gesto de indiferencia mientras seguía barriendo una de las entradas de la mansión.

—Sin duda, el siempre consigue las mejores mujeres, a pesar de ser un malnacido—dijo de repente el jardinero—

–¡Shuuuuu!—dijo con un ademán de que se callara–.

—Ya sabes que si seguimos hablando vendrá el escudero del amo, y ahí si tendrás graves problemas.

– Ja!!A mi no me da miedo ese anciano, —sonaba tan seguro de si mismo—mientras el siga vivo el amo seguirá impune de sus crímenes.

–¿Así que...hablando a mis espaldas? —la voz elegante y grave del hombre de mediana edad los hizo brincar de sus sitios—.

—Por cierto...su salario sale de los bolsillos de ese criminal, y si siguen hablando de cosas que no les compete, terminarán en la calle ¿Entendieron?—finalizó dibujando una tenue sonrisa que les hizo sentir temor—.

–Si .. discúlpenos por favor..—dijeron a la vez que bajaron sus rostros en señal de reverencia.

—Esta bien...ahora que está entendido, me retiro y espero que sigan laborando que para eso les pagan, no para andar hablando sandeces.

¡Si señor Furinji!.

Con mirada altanera se retiró dejando atrás a los empleados.

—Ahhh ~suspiró~ todavía tengo que seguir tratando con este tipo de situaciones—dijo con pesar mientras limpiaba las lunas de sus anteojos—.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de él y se dió la vuelta en un instante.

—¿Así que ya hicieron lo que les pidió el amo?—preguntó el mayordomo al notar que los guardaespaldas de su señor habían llegado.

–Si, se encuentra todo listo—dijo con voz solemne uno del hombres altos y corpulentos—.

–Perfecto...después de terminar la operación recibirán sus recompensas.

–Gracias— dijeron a la vez que hacían una reverencia y se fueron—.

–Señor Hyakkimaru ...¿Tan obsesionado estás con aquella jovencita?...

–Jajajaja—soltó una carcajada sutil—.

—Ahhh... es realmente cruel...muy cruel, tan cruel que podría decir que es igual a su padre—con opulencia se colocó las gafas y prosiguió con los quehaceres del día, esa noche iba a haber una fiesta con los miembros más confiables de la empresa y otros rubros.

Iba a ser una noche muy importante...


End file.
